Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing method. In particular, the present invention relates to the image processing system which provides a still image/moving image sharing service by which it is possible to use various web services only by transmitting a shot still image/moving image. Incidentally, it should be noted that, in the present application, “still image/moving image” includes “a still image and a moving image” and “a still image or a moving image”, and “still images/moving images” includes “still images and moving images” and “still images or moving images”.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a still image/moving image sharing service in which shot images are uploaded to a server and the uploaded images can be browsed by users who uploaded the images and other users through the Internet has been used by many people. In the still image/moving image sharing service like this, it is possible for a user to add, to each of still images/moving images, a comment, a tag for explaining by words what is shown in the image, and the like. For example, it is described, in “An Analysis of World Cultural Differences using Geotagged Images on the Web” (Keiji Yanai, Discovery of Difference, Journal of 23th General Meeting of Japanese Society for Artificial Intelligence, 2009), that there is the attempt to search the world cultural differences by using the text tags and the position information by the GPS (global positioning system) respectively attached to the photographs collected on the still image/moving image sharing service.
On another front, the web services which are specialized respectively in various intended purposes have been widely generalized on the Internet. These web services include, for example, the service by which the user records the meal taken by the user oneself, the service by which the user records the itinerary of the user oneself, the service to which the user posts the still image/moving image and the short message thereof, and the like. In this surroundings, these web services satisfy various preferences of public users. The web service like this has been described in, for example, “Lifelog by iPhone” (Tetsu Otoba, TATSUMI PUBLISHING, 2010).
Under present circumstances, the still image/moving image sharing service as described above does not well cooperate with various web services. For this reason, the general user usually makes use of the still image/moving image sharing service and various web services independently.
However, various web services include the service which can be used when the user analyzes the shot still image/moving image and transmits the analysis result thereto. For example, there is a web service in which a user analyzes images of his/her meals and records the contents of the meals based on the analysis result. Therefore, in a case where the web service which can be used by the user through the image like this cooperates with the still image/moving image sharing service, the user will be able to utilize the associated web service only by transmitting the necessary image to the still image/moving image sharing service.